despair fever
by deadbeast
Summary: sonia gets the despair fever
1. Chapter 1

Hinata, kuzuryuu and tsumiki were hanging out with sick owari, komaeda and ibuki in the hospital lobby

"I was born with 6 fingers you know" komaeda said "but I grew 6 more and now I have 12"

hinata knew he was lying but his lies were so interesting to him for some reason

"fascinating sir! But when I look at your hands I see only 10!" ibuki said

"that's because I can make two of them invisible so that I look normal"

"that's interesting! Show me how please?"

tsumiki was too scared to talk to either of the guys so she was trying to make owari stop crying but it's impossible, even in her sleep she still weeps

hinata didnt really have anything to say to kuzuryuu either so hes kinda doing his own thing

in fact hanging out was stretching it only komaeda and ibuki were having an actual conversation and even that was one-sided

then suddenly the hospital doors slammed open and and souda was dragging Sonia through it and she was foaming at the mouth

"woah! What happened" asked hinata

"I don't know man she fell over and suddenly started saying shes going to murder us all and she said she hated me" souda said sniffing it was obvious he had been crying

"IM GONNA KILL YALL BITCHES" sonia was screaming

"so we tied her up" souda said

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKER" sonia was still shouting, and kuzuryuu had enough, so he clocked her and she blacked out

none of them really didnt know what to do so kuzuryuu told nidai to tie her up in some vacant hospital room upstairs and he did

souda asked them if he could stay

"why" hinata asks even though he already knew why

"im gonna take care of sonia" soudas expected reply

"you shouldnt stick your dick in crazy" kuzuryuu said

"when she recovers, shes going to be soo proud of me, and she might even date me" souda said drooling

"I think he should stay since hes already touched someone with the disease" tsumiki said

"I have to start asap, tsumiki what should I do"

"uh put a moist towel on her head?" tsumiki said

so he got a towel and ran upstairs

"this isn't going to end well" kuzuryuu said and hinata agreed

xxx

the next morning everyone agreed that they should help tsumiki more so hinata decided to check on everyone and bring the breakfast that morning

first he went to owaris room who was still crying

"whyyy is everyone so mean to each other" she said and hinata was crying to wipe her face with some tissues but it didn't work because her face was wet with tears again so he left her food on the table and left

next he went to check on ibuki who was sitting up and smiling to herself

"uh are you okay" hinata asked her

"no sir I feel a little feverish!" ibuki said

after giving ibuki her food he went to komaedas room

"hinata i'm so disappointed you're here! what kind of garbage disgraces my presence"

"komaeda thats rude even for you"

"i cant help it when im taking to trash! i hate you! i wish you'd leave"

so hinata accidentally dropped the food all over his face and left

finally she went to sonias room and upon entering she immediately started growling and foaming at the mouth and speaking in some archaic language and she was tied up in a sexy way

"souda…"hinata said

souda was sleeping across her and he woke up when sonia started talking

"I didn't do anything to her I swear"

"yes you did! You denied me of my freedom! When I awake at last you will be my first victim strangled to death with barbed wires"

souda started crying "please don't pleast I wanna live"

"im gonna kill you both! Aheeehehehehehehehehehahahaha"

even hinata was scared at how batshit crazy sonia was so he let souda feed him and went out of the room quickly and he wondered if souda is going to be alright


	2. Chapter 2

hinata, kuzuryuu and tsumiki were back in the lobby with komaeda, ibuki and owari again

"ibuki you wanna know something cool? If you jump out the second floor window you'll be able to fly!"

"amazing sir! I'll go try that right now!"

"stop it komaeda!" hinata said "ibuki don't listen to komaeda hes telling lies"

"no I'm not" komaeda said

"interesting sir! Wait who's telling the lies again?" ibuki said with a confused look on her face

kuzuryuu sighed and asked, "where's souda?"

"he's been with sonia all day" tsumiki said

" what the hell he's probably doing something to her" and so kuzuryuu went upstairs to check on her

"you guys are sooo mean to each other" owari said still crying "why cant we ever get alooooooooong?!"

"that's because hinata is a dumb bitch!" komaeda said

"komaeda you're even more annoying than ever before" hinata said "please shut up"

komaeda didn't want to shut up and he didn't really want to talk to the others and tsumiki was uncomfortable to talk to so he waited for kuzuryuu to come down when the video camera that lets them talk to the other group of students switched on and mahiru was on screen

"hey you guys alright? What happened to sonia did she kill any of you guys yet?"

the fact that she expected sonia to kill one of them disturbed hinata

"yeah well we're all alright here" he said when kuzuryuu came back downstairs dragging souda with him

"he's got the fever" kuzuryuu said sighing

expected since he was hanging around sonia all day

although they've all been here longer than him hinata wondered why none of them were sick

"anyway hes a complete nice guy now look" kuzuryuu said

"yes i am! All the ladies are missing out" souda said

hinata can almost imagine the fedora on his head

another girl's face appeared on the video screen: it was the gnome bitch hiyoko's face and she was laughing her ass off

"oh my god I fucking knew souda would catch that disease he's too stupid for his own good"

"ah yes hiyoko one of the loveliest of lilies" souda said "what a pleasure to meet you"

"don't even try to pull that nice guy act on me" hiyoko said

"I was simply complimenting you! why does this happen with every girl" souda said

"every second I look at you you disgust me even more than that pig girl over there, goodbye" and the screen went off

"yeah well dont come to me when the next guy is being an asshole to you!... or come back i don't mind…" souda said

"we're going to have to keep him even farther away from sonia now" hinata said

"but my lady needs to be attended to!"

"tsumiki can take care of that" kuzuryuu said

"actually the fact that 1 of these girls here believes everything everyone says worries me" kuzuryuu said "souda you're gonna have to go back to your cottage, you can't come here anymore

"you guys are jerks! These ladies have no right being with you" souda said

"just go" hinata said "you're delusional right now"

souda started crying "well just wait soon they're all going to leave you! ALL of them"

"none of us were even dating"

"well soon enough" souda said and ran out sobbing

just talking with souda exhausted hinata "one of us should stand guard so he doesn't come back

kuzuryuu decided he'll guard part of the time, hinata decided to take a nap

xxx

at 9pm tsumiki and kuzuryuu was already asleep so he went to check on everyone one more time before standing guard

owari was still in her room crying and ibuki was nowhere to be seen

shes probably just aimlessly wandering the halls right now hinata thought and went to komaedas room

"hey hinata! Seeing you makes me upset!"

hinata sighed and went to look for ibuki when komaeda asked him if he wanted to know a secret

hinata said "what"

"I already checked on sonia, and shes completely safe, so you dont have to check on her"

hinata was about to say something, but then realised hes been telling lies the whole time, and ran to sonias room to make sure

sonia was gone and souda was there grinning

"souda what the HELL DID YOU DO?" hinata asked

"oh I simply let my fair lady go! its really not nice to keep a lady tied up like that, especially in such pose…"

"SOUDA SHES BATSHIT CRAZY WE HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE SHE KILLS…" but hinata was cut off

the dark monitor screen above them in the room went up and they both saw monokumas face

both of them went completely still until the bear said it was 10pm and time to sleep and hinata sighed in relief that it wasn't a dead body discovered message

"shit now we really need to find sonia" hinata said "and ibuki too where the hell is she? did you do anything to her"

"she helped me untie sonia!" you mean you asked her to help you untie sonia hinata thought "anyway when I finished untying her she took ibuki with her and left"

he wanted to ask how he got in there but he knew there was no time and they had to find ibuki and sonia


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N yea i just realised mahiru is dead by now but just pretend she didnt lol its too late now)

"first thing we have to do is warn the others that a potential murder is running around "kuzuryuu said

souda and hinata had woken up everyone and decided they better wake up owari and komaeda too because even though hinata didn't want to the more people to search the better

"no one is going alone we're all going in pairs" kuzuryuu said "so i'll go with souda, tsumiki is going with owari and komaeda is going with hin"

"no" hinata said

"don't be a lil bitch hinata its only until we find the murderer besides komaeda wants to go with you look"

"i don't want to go with hinata" komaeda said

"see? it'll be easier" kuzuryuu said

"oh my god fine" hinata said

"I'll go warn the others you guys hurry up and look for sonia" kuzuryuu said

"w-we'll sssstart looking" tsumiki said

"even though im crying I can still break some FUCKING BONES!" owari said sobbing

"come on komaeda lets go the sooner we find that girl the better" hinata said

"we'll _never _find her! What's the point?!" komaeda said

xxx

kuzuryuu went to the motel where everyone was sleeping and he told souda to stay far away from the door

"but the ladies will want to know where I am! that is, if they even _care_ about how nice i a-"

the door opened and hiyoko appeared

"hey kuzuryuu" she said completely ignoring souda

"ah hiyoko! You're shining radiantly as ever" souda said

"anyway what do you guys want" hiyoko said

"we're here to warn you that sonias out and killing, she's got ibuki with her too"

"damn souda you messed up _again?_"

"why doesn't anyone understand? you'd be pretty upset too if you were tied up! i was only doing this for my lady" souda said

"ugh okay i'll ask everyone to go looking for her"

hiyoko had no intention of looking for her though because

1) she was too lazy

2) she didnt want to risk dying

3) she wanted to have lezzy kisses with mahiru

so she told everyone else to go look for her while her lazy ass went back to flirting with mahiru

xxx

"i saw sonia over there for real this time!" komaeda said

it was the 5th time komaeda said he saw sonia and hinata pretty much gave up on replying at the point

komaeda was also dressed up as genocider syo

before they left komaeda thought that since she was a serial killer dressing up as a fellow serial killer would draw her out like some kind of serial killer convention so he put on a wig and a sailor uniform (which were hanamura's) and carried around some plastic scissors

hinata wasn't completely sure the plan would work but it was better than nothing and hinata didn't want to admit it but he wanted to see komaeda dressed in a sailor uniform

"alright obviously she's not around here" hinata said as they finished walking around the island they were currently on "lets go to the next island"

"no way" komaeda said and they started started to go to the next island

things were slow so hinata attempted some sort of conversation with komaeda

"komaeda why are you so crazy" hinata said

"i only want to fill everyone with despair" komaeda said

"I want you to fill me with something el i mean that doesnt make sense" hinata said. he had no idea why those words came out

"hinata my life up until this point has been completely great until _this_ happened" komaeda said "this is completely great! i mean terrible! everyones going to be soo full of despairdespairdespair!"

komaeda was completely losing it again and he wondered whether it was a good idea to bring the sick people here

nanami arrived at the scene

"hello hinata. komaeda why are you dressed as a girl" she asked

"i'm not genocider syo" komaeda said

"anyway im here to help look for sonia"

"fine i was getting annoyed searching with this guy anyway" hinata and komaeda both said

"now where would a serial killer go" nanami wondered

"probably someplace dark and really really clichéd" hinata said

so they went to the movie theatres

xxxx

before souda and kuzuryuu went to search for sonia souda stopped at the store to pick up something

"souda.. souda i swear to god if you wear that thing"

"but it was too late. kuzuryuu looked away in shame. souda had replaced the beanie on his head with his very own fedora

"we need to stop this" kuzuryuu said "MONOBEAR"

monobear arrived

"what the hell are you bastards doing it's like 11pm"

"monobear please please tell me you have a cure for this we cant let this progress any further"

"this is indeed distressing" monobear said "but unless one of you bastards die there's no way this disease can be cured. you're just going to have to deal with this, sorry!"

monobear left the scene

"i regret this" kuzuryuu said

xxxxx

tsumiki and owari had no idea what to do

owari was too busy crying and tsumiki didnt really make decisions on her own. so they were sitting ducks

so tsumiki was busy falling in extremely revealing poses and doing impersonations of various birds laying eggs but it made owari cry even harder

"tsumikiiiiii youre so embarrassing! why do you do that?" owari sobbed

"i was just trying to make you feel better! im sorry im sorry imsorryimsorry!"

and they both started crying

xxxx

"ah yes the movie theatre" hinata said "it's a shame all the movies are shit"

"what movies" nanami said

it would make sense someone would kill here. it would kill their boredom

"komaeda pretend you're going to kill someone it'll draw out sonia" hinata said

komaeda sliced his scissors in a threatening way "I'M NOT GENOCIDER SYOOOOOOOOO" he hissed"

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE REAL GENOCIDER SYO WOULD NEVER USE SHIT SCISSORS LIKE THOSE"

sonia appeared


	4. Chapter 4

"sonia wheres ibuki" nanami asked sonia

"killed her already you're too late" sonia said

"you're lying"

"am not"

then ibuki crawled out of a screening room

"ibuki mioda here safe and completely not dead!"

"damn it ibuki"

"anyway" sonia continued "has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in a sailor uniform komaeda?"

"yes" komaeda said

"good because you do! I WILL MAKE YOU MINE"

"NOT SO FAST"

a voice came out of nowhere

it wasn't shi-long lang…. it was monomi!

"how the hell are you going to stop me you're a tiny fucking pink RABBIT you cant even fight your pimp monobear"

"shut the hell up sonia, anyway your behavior is getting out of hand"

monokuma arrived at the scene

"no don't interfere! It's been so boring around here without some nice good MUTUAL KILLING" he said

"but it wouldnt be much of a trial if we know who was the killer" hinata said "and there's four of us so there will always be two wit-"

"who the hell do you think you are with your logic, you're not edgeworth" monokuma said

"anyway sonia go ahead and kill two of these bastards but ONLY two"

"HELL YEAH" sonia said and pulled a katana from her pocket

"OBJECTION"

kuzuryuu and souda, now donned with a fedora, entered the scene. The air turned sour immediatly

"how long are we going to keep referencing gay lawyers" komaeda asked

"sonia sweetie why are you doing such a thing? why dont you come over here and tell me what's wrong" souda said as he approached sonia to hug her but she hissed and swatted him away

"get your filth away from me or else I'LL KILL YOU"

"oh so i see how it is?! you probably want kuzuryuu, or tanaka, because they're soooo bad…"

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG" kuzuryuu said

"did we just reference our own game" nanami said

"souda, the only reason no girl wants you is because you're a huge jerk now who only has that nice guy act because you want girls" kuzuryuu continued and souda was in shock

"sonia you're crazy now and you have to calm down because if you start killing people you're gonna end up dead too" sonia was in shock

"ibuki you have to stop believing in everything people say because people are going to use that to take advantage of you" kuzuryuu looks at souda "or they're lies" he looks at komaeda. ibuki is in shock

"komaeda you said enough bullshit when you werent lying now shut the fuck up because no body believes your petty lies for attention" komaeda was in shock

a grand rousing speech intended to bring people to their senses…..

BUT IT DIDN'T WORK

"so what" sonia said

"I DISAGREE" someone said in a very doctorly voice

it wasnt derek stiles but close enough, tsumiki arrived at the scene with owari

"ALRIGHT SO THE WHOLE FUCKING GANG'S HERE WHEN ARE WE GOING TO START THE KILLING" monokuma said angrily

"wait why isnt owari crying anymore" hinata asked

"this is called despair disease right? so the only cure is hope" tsumiki said

komaeda had a huge smile on his face then and probably a boner

"alright where the hell are we gonna get hope"

"we need to order it" owari said

"huh?" everyone else said at the same time"

"yeah theres this website that sells hope, does anyone have 25€"

no one had 25€ but when they all pooled their money together they got enough

owari pulled out a cellphone and ordered some hope, express delivery, and in a few minutes everyone was back to normal

"damn what the fuck is on my head" souda said and swiped the fedora off his head finally

"why am i wearing this hinata what did we do" komaeda asked

"what _you_ did, not me" hinata said

"oh my god that was a shitty ending" monokuma said "not even one murder?"

"too fucking bad you dumb bear you don't get to see any murders now get the hell out of my face"

"ugh fine, monokuma out" he said and left the scene

"that was a fine ending" monomi said

"i didn't know hope worked like that but okay" komaeda said

everyone nodded in agreement

"hey guys wanna dump black licorice on that bitch hiyoko?" nanami said

everyone agreed and went to find black licorice and hiyoko


End file.
